


Resorting to Temptation

by gimmekensei



Series: Soul Reapers As Alphas and Omegas [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha Kensei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Kensei wants Shuhei and Hisagi is oblivious to it, Love Confessions, M/M, Omega Shuhei, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Before Kensei was able to give Kenpachi 'love-lessons' in regards to Toshiro, he had to find his own love. So just exactly did a stubborn Captain fall head over heels for a stoic Lieutenant?(You don't have to read the first story in this series to understand what's going on.)
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei & Muguruma Kensei, Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei
Series: Soul Reapers As Alphas and Omegas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474343
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

It had been several days since that Kurosaki kid had come to train with them in the Vaizard hideout in order to get stronger and control his Hollow, and Kensei found himself feeling rather irritated for some weird reason. His Hollow was just as angsty as the ex-Captain of the Ninth was and it would get aggressively active whenever the kid was around with Shuhei in tow. What the hell was it about the Lieutenant that made his Hollow so interested in him? Was it a power thing? Was he threatened? 

He'd all but ignored any attempts at conversing with Hisagi and always came across as grumpy and unsociable whenever Shuhei looked at him but damn it. Things would only get worse when Kensei found himself fisting his impressively thick and long cock to thoughts of having the boy underneath him with his legs spread as he ripped him in two with his mighty pounding. 

White strips soon coated his hand and the wall and Kensei just stared at the mess on his hand for a moment before cleaning up discreetly. "Fuck...." He hissed as he yanked his cargo pants back up and adjusted his tank top vest. Whatever this was...it was definitely bad.


	2. Chapter 2

People might compare him to a raven, but Shuhei was nothing like that. But he did feel skittish like a cornered mouse. It had been ages since he had last seen that tattoo, that haori...that man. To find himself years later gazing upon him at the battle against Aizen had been strange, to say the least. On one hand, his omega self whined, craving to get closer and make contact with the alpha visored, but on the other hand, his rational self told him that whatever he was feeling, it was probably just imprinting, or something like that.    
  
This man had saved him in his time of need as a child...so of course, his omega half would yearn for its protector again. Especially in a time when his Captain was long dead and he felt more alone than ever. Hisagi resented feeling that way and utterly dreaded feeling his omega-half in action. He had never asked to be this way and honestly would have preferred being a beta. But this was what life had dealt him, and he would have to just play with the cards given to him.    
  
Contrary to what Shuhei was thinking, he had actually taken a few days to think about everything and eventually came to the decision that he wanted to at least make an attempt to get to know the visored. Maybe this way he could put a lock on that part of his past once speaking with him. Not...that the man would probably remember the crying kid he had been. He kept reminding himself that many others would never have this chance; Those from their past were gone, or they had never known them at all and probably never would. This was a unique opportunity for him. 

"I...came to visit..... Unless you all are busy. I can come back later..." Looking away, Shuhei shifted slightly, somewhat embarrassed that he had momentarily forgotten about the fact he had never given a heads up; He was actually rather nervous about the whole thing, though he did a good job of hiding it.    
  
_ Wait, the other actually had come to spend time with them?! That surprised him!  _ "Oh! Well, by all means, make yourself at home!" Hat and Clogs gestured for the young lieutenant to get comfortable wherever he deemed fit to do so. Sitting, Hisagi paused for a long moment as he sat himself down to steady himself emotionally. "I hope you all have been...well.”    
  
“Ah... “ Urahara smiled faintly behind his open fan. Though an alpha, the storekeeper managed to keep to himself and unlike other alphas, didn’t always attempt to make the omegas around him uncomfortable. “How kind of you…”    
  
The Lieutenant nodded, cheeks slightly flushed. He felt so awkward all of a sudden... Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. After a few more moments of silence, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair; The nerves were getting to him. Spotting a familiar head of orange hair, Hisagi let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding.    
  
“Oi, Shu!” Ichigo grinned and waved before strolling over as Urhara stepped away to tend to some business. "... Do you want to go out for a drink later? I finished training with Kensei.”    
  
Hearing the mention of the very man he had been planning on visiting, Ichigo’s words touched the soul reaper right in his heartstrings, causing him to force a small smile and nodded his head at the statement. At least Renji would be happy to see that, in fact, he’d probably chew him out if they didn't. "That's true...and that sounds good. I'd like that." He mused quietly and got up, following after the talking Kurosaki.    
  
_ Attempting to visit had been such a foolish idea. There was no way the former Captain of the Ninth would recall who he was...sometimes it was better just stepping away.  _ __  
_  
_ __ He’d be fine...he had to be. 


End file.
